cuento de navidad
by selene crystal wings
Summary: un regalo de navidad atrasadomi adaptacion de este bello cuento un sevi amargado y un harry suicida


Feliz navidad.

Autora: selene crystal wings

Clasificación: creo que NC 17(ustedes que opinan?)

Parejas: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Resumen: Este fic es un regalo de navidad atrasado para la orden severusiana (me puedo inscribir?) y para todos los escritores y lectores de los fics de harry potter

Disclaimer: Este fic es post muerte voldy sin ninguna relación con el sexto libro(no me lo e leído) y esta inspirado en el clásico de dickens del mismo nombre

Un cuento de navidad

-mister potter, ¿cómo puede llegar a ser tan torpe?  
--disculpe fue sin querer no quise tirarla sobre usted, es que me duele la muñeca  
--si ya veo que fue tan torpe de cortársela—harry intenta esconder la cicatriz—así que el gran héroe que acabo con el señor oscuro, no es capaz de cortar una raíz correctamente sin poner su vida en peligro, o quizás sea que le gusta hacerse la victima y que todos se preocupen por usted, pues le aclaro que eso no va a resultar conmigo, ahora a falta del señor oscuro lo persigue el malvado cuchillo.  
--no es eso señor, ya le dije que fue un accidente—dijo harry con los ojos enrojecidos--lo siento   
--no me mire así potter que no saca nada, no pienso unirme a su fansclub y por patética que sea su vida no pienso tenerle lastima, mejor será que siga con su poción y haga un mejor trabajo que para inútil ya tenemos a lobogtomon.

Al final de las clases snape observo como el trío dorado se quedaba rezagado y la sabelotodo abrazaba a un lloroso potter, mientras la comadreja se quejaba

--ese maldito snape, no es suficiente con que nos obligue a ir a clases en navidad si no que además tiene que gritarte.

Snape salió de la sala con nauseas, le revolvía él estomago como potter se hacia la victima para que su noviecita sangre sucia lo abrasara.

Severus no entendía de que se quejaban sus alumnos este día no tenia nada de especial, para el la navidad no significaba nada, se fue a dormir cuando apenas eran las 8pm ,pero quería que el maldito día terminara cuanto antes.

--severus snape... despierta ...soy el fantasma de la navidad pasada.

severus creía que estaba soñando pero ante la insistencia de la voz llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de un alumno bromista, algún suicida de seguro.

--maldito mocoso voy a hacer que te expulsen por esto—la habitación se veía vacía, pero severus sabia que había alguien ahí—¿potter es usted cierto? Usted y su maldita capa invisible, maldito mocoso ahora si que me las pagas todas juntas.  
Severus se levanto de la cama extendiendo los brazos intentando dar con potter, finalmente dio con la capa y tiro de esta creyendo que se encontraría frente a frente con el mocoso. pero...  
--cedric diaggory…...no puede ser…...  
--hola severus  
--debo estar soñando...y no me tute alumno  
--pero severus, yo ya no soy tu alumno, ¿recuerdas que estoy muerto? y ahora vine a enseñarte el verdadero significado de la navidad  
--¿que mierda?  
--oh severus no te expreses así y menos en este día, ¿es que acaso no me escuchaste? soy el fantasma de la navidad pasada  
--¿que tu que? Y deja de sonreír maldito idiota...ah no,... debo tener una reacción alérgica por culpa de la poción de potter  
--ah... ya deja en paz a harry

cedric tomo por la muñeca sevi y antes de que este pudiera reclamar se encontraban en una gigantesca habitación viendo a un joven llorar

--¿lo recuerdas severus, eres tu  
--yo?  
--si severus ¿es que acaso ya no te acuerdas? Este fue el día en que por fin descubriste porque tu padre trataba así a tu madre, en el que entendiste el significado de la frase sangre sucia.  
--no sé de que esta hablando  
--o tú si sabes, ¿recuerdas como en aquel entonces morías por un abrazo,Pero no por cualquier abrazo sino que por el de alguien que comprendiera lo que sentías, para darte fuerzas toda tu vida esperaste a ese ser que comprendería todo que te amaría por sobre todas las cosa como tu a el, a tu alma gemela, lo esperaste por años pero el nunca llego ¿o sí?  
--no nunca lo encontré—severus cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho—es decir.. yo.. no  
-- lo mas cercano que encontraste a eso fue una amiga y cuando la perdiste dejaste de buscar... muy prematuramente diría yo

La escena cambia y se encontraban en el despacho de dumbledore  
--profesor necesito hablar con usted  
--severus, no podría ser después  
--no profesor necesito mostrarle algo—un mucho mas joven severus levanto la manga de su túnica dejando al descubierto su antebrazo—¿sabe lo que esto significa?

--si algo que ya me temía, pero¿ por que me lo muestras?  
--necesito que confié en mi, a partir de ahora yo espiare para la orden, pero a cambio protéjalos  
--¿a quienes?  
--a los potter, el señor oscuro va tras de ellos.

--¿por que hiciste eso, por que arriesgaste tu vida por tu enemigo?  
--por que se lo debía con la broma de black y todo eso  
--no me mientas severus, tu siempre le has cobrado a harry eso y mucho mas  
--¿harry Y que tiene que ver potter en todo esto?  
--todo  
--ah si esto es una broma de ese.  
--no entiendes nada severus , pero ya entenderás—cedric por primera vez lo miro seriamente—ahora dime la verdad a quien tu intentabas proteger no era a james, si no que a lily.  
--por que yo intentaría proteger a esa...  
--por que ella fue tu primera amiga, no me lo niegues severus tu confiabas en ella, pero nunca le perdonaste que se hubiera casado con james  
--si no hubiera sido por él ella seguiría viva  
--al menos lo reconoces  
--si todo es culpa suya y de su engendro diabólico, si no hubiera sido por ese niño  
--¿Tú de verdad crees que a estado bien la manera en que lo tratas?  
--Sí!  
--ah severus yo no puedo ayudarte, de verdad lo siento pero no me dejas otra alternativa.  
--¿otra alternativa? ¿A que te refieres?—severus se encontraba nuevamente en su cama—no fue nada mas que un sueño  
se volvió a acostar dispuesto a dormirse cuando paf...se encontraba en el suelo alguien lo había pateado de la cama  
--¿Quién demonios?  
--tu demonio personal snivellus  
--black!... ¿pero que mierda?... si tú estas muerto  
--sorpresa volvi, ¿me extrañaste nariz grasienta?  
severus intento golpearlo pero simplemente cayo a través de el, extrañamente sirius si fue capaz de golpearlo.  
--¿que mierda?  
--estas son las reglas mortifago, tu no puedes tocarme por que soy un fantasma, y yo si puedo tocarte por que soy el fantasma de la navidad presente  
--que mierda  
--no te preocupes que no voy a torturarte, ya que ni tiempo tengo ¡ahora levántate idiota! Y vamos nos.  
--no explícame ¿que demonios es eso de la navidad y fantasmas?  
--¿es que acaso nunca te leíste a dickens?  
--¿quién?  
--un escritor muggle  
--¿y por que demonios y leería eso?  
-- era el favorito de lily  
--y ¿que tiene que ver ella en todo esto?  
--todo, ¿a quien crees que se le ocurrió la idea?  
--¿qué?  
--vamos idiota, uf tener que andar de niñera tuya las cosas que hago por harry

se encontraban en el gran salón severus se escondió detrás de hagrid esperando no ser visto  
--no te preocupes que no pueden verte, pero yo si ¿no tenias otra cosa que ponerte?.  
Severus estaba vestido con un simple pantalón de satín negro, y con el pelo recién lavado sujeto en una coleta.(n/apara comérselo)  
--déjame en paz, que yo duermo como quiero  
--y dime severus ¿donde esta harry?  
—y que se yo  
--entonces encuentralo, ¿es que acaso ahí que decirte todo que idiota?  
--no esta en ningún lado   
--exacto porque harry no esta aquí, esta en su habitación y ¿por que tu crees que hace eso?  
--para llamar la atención o es ¿que acaso se cree muy superior a todos para honrarlos con su presencia?

severus sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula y cayo al piso

--¿porque hiciste eso?  
--tu tan solo limítate a seguirme antes de que te mate!

severus hizo lo que le pidió no sin dejar de maldecir a black por lo bajo, con tan solo un paso se encontraban en una habitación que no conocía

--la habitación de harry

y ahí se encontraba el mocoso sujetándose la muñeca mientras su cara reflejaba un inmenso dolor , severus pensó que trataba de llamar la atención hasta que vio como corría sangre de esta.

--¿que demonios, se volvió a cortar pero como?  
--¿de verdad no entiendes?  
--no ¿que demonios le pasa al mocoso?  
--harry se esta muriendo  
--¿que!  
--¿no lo recuerdas snape, ese sentimiento de soledad, de que nadie te comprendía, de intentar acercarte a la gente y ser rechazado  
-¿de que demonios es lo que estas hablando?  
--eso es lo que le pasa a harry , siente que nadie lo entiende, que nadie comprende cuanto se aborrece por la gente que tuvo que matar para proteger su mundo y además se siente odiado por la persona a la que mas admira, a la que llego a querer durante la guerra, y tal vez enamorarse, y ahora esa persona ya no le habla mas, tan solo lo hiere  
-- uno no se muere por eso  
--tienes razón, pero si se puede morir por eso

black señalaba como harry se cortaba la otra muñeca

--¿que demonios? que alguien lo detenga, esto ha ido demasiado lejos el tiene mejores maneras de llamar la atención  
--de verdad no lo entiendes, aunque en parte tienes razón los primeros cortes fueron para llamar la atención de alguien, pero este no lo entendió tan solo lo hirió mas y acabo con su ultima esperanza por lo que ahora va en serio, el sabe que la fiesta no terminara hasta después de la madrugada y para entonces ya habrá muerto desangrado, pero ya nada le importa, dado a que la persona que esperaba que lo entendiera, que lo apoyara le dio la espalda  
--¿quién?  
--¿aun no lo adivinas?...tu  
--eso es imposible él me odia  
--no me preguntes, personalmente yo creo que tiene muy mal gusto, pero el no te odia es mas lamentablemente te ama y ese amor es lo que lo esta matando. Y pensar que tras no se cuantos intentos voldemort jamás pudo acabar con el y tu con tu lengua afilada lo vas a lograr   
--¿yo?  
--si tu maldito imbecil,no disculpa el imbecil es mi ahijado que creyó que tu aceptarías su amistad, pobre, durante todas esas tardes que planeaban estrategias en contra de voldemort el sintió que te llegaba a conocer, que había ganado un amigo y ahora siente que tu al igual que tantos lo abandonaste cuando dejo de serte útil y el pobre idiota inclusive llego a amarte... y si bien es cierto que jamás creyó que tu llegarías a sentir lo mimo...,pensó que podrían ser amigos ...¿que ingenuo no?

severus se quedo observando como el joven se desangraba frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.  
Nuevamente se encontraba en su cama pero ahora estaba seguro de que no era un sueño, no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de harry o las palabras de black

En eso se presento el ultimo espíritu navideño, envuelto completamente en una capa negra de pies a cabeza

--así que tú eres el fantasma de la navidad futura--dijo ya sin fuerza—y me imagino que iras a mostrarme mi muerte

El fantasma le indico que lo siguiera y así lo hizo, encontrándose en un cementerio frente a una lapida.

—ah me imagino que mi tumba—el fantasma le señalo la lapida—si ya se... ahora debo leer mi nombre y...no puede ser!.

En la tumba no decia severus snape si no que...  
harry james potter.

--aquí debe haber un error, yo soy el que debió morir la historia no va así.

Asiendo caso omiso a las quejas de sevrus el paisaje cambio y ahora se encontraban dentro de una cómoda casa donde un matrimonio estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, si bien sevi no pudo verles las caras no lo necesito los pudo reconocer por esa alborotada cabellera castaña y ese chillon pelo rojo, ysus sospechas fueron confirmadas al oír sus voces

--ya van a ser 5 años ron  
--créeme lo se aun no puedo creer que no hubiéramos podido salvarlo  
--el así lo quiso  
--no, pero pudimos haber hecho algo éramos sus mejores amigos debimos ver lo que le pasaba  
--nadie quiso verlo   
--y por eso mientras nosotros celebrábamos nuestro amigo se desangraba  
--nadie lo pudo prever  
--snape pudo, todo esto era su culpa

¿que demonios era lo que decía ese mocoso? ¿como se atrevía!

--no, ron además creo que de todos nosotros el que más sufrió fue snape  
--¿de que demonios hablas?  
--de la realidad, todos supimos lo que sentía harry gracias a su diario , diario que por deseo del mismo le entregue a snape , hubieras visto su cara cuando entendió todo ,creo que parte de el murió ese día junto con harry  
--pues yo nunca lo perdonare  
--yo ya lo hice y lo que es mas importante, diría que harry también.

Nuevamente el escenario cambio pero a sevi ya no le importaba ahora tenia mas palabras que procesar, y también para que negarlo sentimientos.  
,Pero nuevamente los fantasmitas le guardaban una sorpresa.  
Se encontraba en la sala de una gran mansión que reconocía como suya y frente a el se encontraba el.

--esto no puede ser

Frente a el se encontraba su yo del futuro con una copa en una mano y a su lado un pequeño diario de vida

--harry, ya se celebran cinco años ,y aun no logro ovidarte, se que es muy tarde ahora pero ..te amo

severus no podía creer haber dicho eso , bueno que su yo del futuro hubiera dicho eso.

--aun no me lo perdono,se que debí habértelo dicho antes pero no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde...al ver tu cuerpo sin vida sentí un dolor sin precedentes pero incluso entonces no supe como interpretarlo. no fue hasta que tu amiga me entrego tu diario y comprendí tus sentimientos...que pude entender los míos ...si ya se que es muy tarde pero te amo eres lo que espere toda mi vida perdóname mi amor.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que aprovechando su invisibilidad se acerco hasta el famoso diario,este no contenía mas que las esperanzas, temores y dudas de un adolescente pero para severus había mucho mas eran las palabras los sentimientos de quien estuvo esperando toda su vida , recién ahora se venia a dar cuenta de quien era realmente ese niño y lo mas importante que significaba para elNuevamente despertó en su cama pero ahora todo estaba, muy claro tomo dos frasquitos de su estantería y salió corriendo de su habitación, hacia la torre de gryffindor.

Harry se encontraba llorando ya nada le importaba y dentro de poco todo el dolor acabaría, acerco su mano a la segunda muñeca dispuesto a acabar con todo. Cuando la puerta exploto y entre la niebla proveniente de esta apareció el ser mas increíble de este mundo, era una visión con su musculoso y fibroso cuerpo, pero sin perder la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.  
harry estaba tan embobado que iba a decirle a severus que se veía mejor sin túnica cuando vio como este se le acercaba a agrandes zancadas y tomanba su muñeca sangrante

--¿harry por que demonios hiciste esto!

severus levanto su otra mano y harry cerro los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego, en vez de eso una suave mano acaricio su mejilla, mientras una dulce voz que identifico como la de su profesor de pociones le dijo

--mi niño abre los ojos, que ya nunca mas te voy a lastimar, te lo juro.

Harry abrió los ojos no lo podía creer severus lo había llamado su niño y mas encima le había dicho que no lo iba a lastimar mas, pero las sorpresas no terminaban ahí  
Vio como sevi acercaba su rostro a la un sujeta muñeca y lamía sensualmente la herida para luego sacar de su túnica un frasquito rojo y aplicar un poco de la pomada en su muñeca la cual cicatrizo inmediatamente y entonces acerco su rostro con una sonrisa y lo beso.  
harry no lo podía creer, que sevi lo había besado, ni mucho menos que tenia su brazo alrededor de su cintura, mientras juntabas y sus frentes y le decía en un susurro

--te amo pequeño, te estuve esperando toda mi vida y por mi estúpido orgullo no supe reconocerte y peor aun casi te pierdo, pero ahora no voy a dejarte ir ¿ me escuchas?  
--seve.snape.es decir profesor  
--llámame como quieras mi niño soy tuyo  
--severus  
--¿si mi niño, mi nombre nunca a sonado mas dulce que en tus labios, aunque debo admitir que se te oye muy sexi lo de profesor  
--se..sev..severus...¿porque?  
--por que te amo  
--no mientas  
--ahora eres tu quien no entiende, pero esta bien déjame demostrárteloCon suavidad recostó a su niño sobre la cama y empezó a besarlo en el cuello arrancándole deliciosos suspiros deslizaba sus manos sobre su pecho acariciandolo, mientras besaba su hombro y lo mordía ligeramente obteniendo a cambio un ligero gemido de placer en los labios del menor. Continuo con su recorrido en línea recta a través de su pecho, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente esa delicada piel, para detenerse ante el pantalón de pijama,a cual arranco junto con la ropa interior dejando al descubierto su meta.  
Harry intento pararse al sentir como esa deliciosa lengua se acercaba hacia su hombría, severus lo detuvo apoyado un brazo sobre su pecho obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente   
--tranquilo mi niño, tenemos toda la noche para demostrarte lo que siento por ti

con suavidad tomo entre sus manos el pene de su niño, recibiendo deliciosos gemidos en agradecimiento, muriendo por saber de que deliciosa manera reaccionaria harry, se lo llevo a su boca donde empezó a jugar con el, con ayuda de su lengua  
mientras harry se contorsionaba del placer y con ambas mano apretaba con fuerza su brazo(a sevi no le importaba su propio dolor, ya que eso significaba que su niño estaba disfrutando)  
severus acerco su otra mano a la boca del menor quien la recibió gustoso y comenzó a lamer los dedos de sevi, quien los saca para introducirlos en una cavidad aun mas deliciosa.  
harry no lo noto hasta que el tercer dedo estuvo dentro suyo pero aun entonces no sintió mas que una ligera incomodidad que rápidamente fue sustituida por el placer, cada vez que los largos dedos de snape, tocaban ese punto especial dentro de el, justo cuando creyó que ya no podría mas debido al doble placer que estaba recibiendo todo paro. harry no pudo evitar emitir un gemido de frustración

--tranquilo pequeño así es mejor— dijo sevi y con una increíble sensualidad se quito la única prenda que llevaba encima (su pantalón)—esto recién comienza  
harry se quedo anonadado no tan solo por las palabras de sevi ,si no mas bien por el cuerpo de este. severus era realmente magnifico, se veía increíble sin ropa. Harry se preguntaba como aria para esconder un cuerpo así debajo de su túnica y especial mente esa parte, era gigantesca no avía ni punto de comparación con la suya, era mas grande que la de todos sus compañeros(comparte baño), por dios santo si hasta era mas grande que la de hagrid (no sean mal pensadas es que tan solo que un día, escapando de filch el trío dorado, había ido a parar a un aula vacía donde encontraron a su amigo y madame máxime en una situación muy comprometedora)y eso que se suponía que la de hagrid era proporcional al resto de su cuerpo GIGANTE pero esta no tenia nombre.

Severus notando la mirada de preocupación del menor y hacia donde esta iba dirigida le dijo:  
--tranquilo mi amor, te dije que jamás te iba a volver a lastimar y pienso cumplirlo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Severus, saco de su túnica un pequeño frasquito que olía a menta y se lo aplico en su miembro para luego con lentitud y delicadeza empezar a introducirlo en su niño   
Para el asombro de harry no dolía, se sentía frió quemante delicioso como cuando muerdes una mentita y cuando por fin la tuvo toda dentro se sintió lleno(como no), luego cuando severus empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de el y creyó que era transportado al nirvana en esos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban protectoramente, sentía como toda esa frescura con cada roce se transformaba en algo ardiente quemante que lo derretía completamente. no le tomo mucho venirse, y al sentir las ya estrechas paredes de su amado contraían aun mas severus se vino dentro de el para luego salir con cuidado del cuerpo amado  
Severus rodeo con su brazo esa frágil cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo cosa que harry aprovecho para así esconder su cabeza en el pecho de sevi y apoyar su mentón en este

--¿ahora entiendes lo que siento por ti?  
harry se apoyo en ese fuerte pecho para levantar su cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos  
--Si, sientes lo mismo que yo, pero ¿por qué y desde cuando?  
-- talvez porque nos parecemos, tal vez por que eres con quien soñaba cuando tenia tu edad. Y no estoy seguro desde cuando; quizás desde esta noche pero lo mas seguro es que el miedo de perderte tan solo despertó algo que yacía dormido desde hace tiempo.  
--¿pero como?  
--sufrientes preguntas para esta noche mi amor tenemos una vida para que te responda, ahora debes dormir.  
--te amo sevi—dijo un soñoliento harry  
--y yo a ti mi niño—dijo mientras abrazaba posesivamente a ese frágil regalo que descansaba entre sus brazos—y feliz navidad mi ángel.

FIN

Mi primer one-shoot genial y mi segundo lemon, disculpen se suponía que fuera graciosa pero es que ando depre ya que es navidad y por fa dejen rewis positivos ya que de vedad los necesito para animarme y si hay la más mínima posibilidad de que alguien se apiade y me diga donde bajar el sexto libro, en castellano o si no queda otra en ingles. O inclusive mejor si me lo puede mandar a crystalwings15yahoo.es se lo agradeceré de por vida.

Feliz navidad  
Selene crystal wings  
24/12/05  
pd1:le dedique este fic a la orden severuciana por varias razones:  
1 según parece ahí se dejan todos los fics por ocasiones especiales  
2 me quiero unir, antes odiaba a snape pero últimamente me e hecho mega fn de el(aunque me gusta en mis fics hacerlo sufrir y que se sienta culpable por como trato a mi niño)  
3 e disfrutado con las historias que aparecen ahí así que quería devolver el favor aunque no se si les guste.

pd2:este es el capi mas largo que he escrito, ahora mientras lo corrijo mejora mi humor dado a que esta noche fui con mi mama a casa de una amiga de esta y mientras ellas charlaban, yo charlaba con su hija una amiga de la infancia y fue genial hablamos de muchas cosas incluyendo lo que me tiene tan depre y aun mejor me metí unos minutos a Internet(en su casa , yo no tengo) y vi todos los reviws positivos por mis dos fics de harry potter lo cual me animo mucho ,prometo que apenas se me pase un poco la depre ( es que no quiero matar otro personaje), escribo el cuatro de cambio de piel, y la segunda parte de segundas oportunidades  
bueno muchos besos (25/12/05


End file.
